Computing and communication networks typically include nodes, such as routers, firewalls, switches or gateways, which transfer or switch data, such as packets, from one or more sources to one or more destinations. The nodes may operate on the packets as the packets traverse the network, such as by forwarding or filtering the packet-based network traffic.
Nodes may receive traffic and may determine that the traffic includes source addressed and/or destination addresses that are not stored by the nodes. The nodes may learn the addresses by storing the addresses in memories (e.g., such as in forwarding tables) associated with the nodes. Storing the addresses may allow the nodes to identify other traffic that includes the addresses and/or obtain routing information, from other nodes, that enables the nodes to forward the traffic to destinations devices. Some nodes, however, may have memories that do not have capacity to store all of the addresses and may drop packets when the memory capacity has been reached.